


Dianakko Week 2019

by LonelyAmericanNights (WildThingPoorBoy)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week, Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/LonelyAmericanNights
Summary: Two stories I did for Dianakko Week 2019. Takes place shortly after the series.





	1. Day 1: Soulmates/Star Crossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko wants to prove that she and Diana are soulmates, but Diana isn't on board

“Oh wow,” said Lotte. “The latest story in Night Fall is amazing. Annabel really believes that Edgar and Belle are soulmates.” Lotte giggled at her seat in the park bench. Her friends, Akko and Sucy, looked on beside her. 

“Soulmates?” Akko asked with ice cream on her face. “You really believe in that sorta thing, Lotte?”

“Well, probably not in real life,” Lotte answered. “But you have to admit, it does sound kinda romantic.”

“Sounds like a pain,” Sucy said. “Imagine being stuck with someone like Akko for a soulmate. Nothing but trouble.”

“What was that?” Akko yelled. “I’d be a great soulmate.”

“Akko, not so loud,” begged Lotte.

“So Lotte,” Akko started, “What do soulmates do exactly?”

“I’m not sure exactly.” Lotte flipped through the pages of her book. “In this latest volume, Edgar and Belle were finishing each other’s sentences. Then Edgar ordered Belle’s favorite lunch for her. And then at the end of chapter twelve, Edgar calms Belle down after her fight with the wicked headmistress. He knew exactly what to say to her. It’s like they’re totally in sync.”

“In sync, huh?” Akko mused. “Well, I bet it’s the same way for me and Diana.”

“You and Diana?” Lotte asked.

“That’s right. You two started dating not too long ago,” said Sucy. “It’s weird. Did you drug her or something?”

“I did not!” Akko yelled. “And it’s not that weird. I could get a girlfriend if I wanted.”

“Not the point I was making but okay,” said Sucy.

“I’ll prove that Diana and I are soulmates. It was meant to be,” Akko said, triumphantly.

“She’s not even listening,” Sucy thought out loud.

The next day at Luna Nova, classes were in session. The class was organized into study groups with Akko and Diana organized into the same group. The others listened in a circle while Diana started.

“With that the witch, Margret Craine started the cross wand method that would eventually be refined in the seventeen-”

“Hundreds!” Akko yelled. The rest of her group turned to look at her with blank stares. 

“...seventeenth century,” Diana continued. She gave Akko a sharp glare before picking up her notes. “When two witches cast the same spell, it can be used to amplify its power. It can also be used to cast two different complementary spells to create a third desired effect. The most important part is in the-”

“Timing!” again Akko yelled. Everyone turned to stare at Akko yet again.

“Y-yes, Akko. That’s correct.” Diana cleared her throat and tried to continue. “The timing of the spellcasting is important as the spell itself. Whichever spell is said first or if both spells are said at the same time is-”

“Important!” Akko yelled.

“Akko!” Diana snapped. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“No?”

“Then may I continue uninterrupted?” Diana asked.

“Yes?” Akko sank down into her chair, hoping she was out of everyone’s view.

“I don’t think that’s what they meant by finishing each other’s sentences,” Sucy whispered.

Lunch was a packed mess as usual. Akko spun around the crowded cafeteria, apologizing to anyone she bumped into and hoping none of them would notice she was carrying two lunch trays stacked on top of each other. She dropped herself onto her seat near Lotte and Sucy.

“Whew,” she said. “That was a lot harder than it should have been. I can’t believe that goblin cook was so greedy. I just needed another tray for Diana. And would it have killed him to make her favorite?”

“Do you even know her favorite?” Sucy asked.

“No, but I bet it’s not this,” Akko answered. She pointed down at her tray. Her bowl of potato soup had spilled into her potato salad and her fries were scattered all over the place. “It’s always potatoes.”

“Miss Kagari!”

Akko turned around and froze when she saw Professor Babcock marching toward her.

“What do you think you are doing? Two lunches? I hope you paid for them. We still haven’t recovered from Professor Croix’s nonsense and then you have the audacity to steal two lunch trays for yourself!”

“N-no! They’re not for me.” Akko shook her head, desperately trying to explain her intentions until Diana showed up.

“Professor Babcock, please,” Diana explained. “I’m sure I can personally donate enough to cover a few extra lunches.”

“So generous,” Professor Babcock said in awe. “However, there are limits to this sort of thing. You understand that this will not happen again?”

“Of course, professor,” Diana replied. She watched as Professor Babcock walked away, talking to herself about, “the nerve,” and, “that girl.” Akko sheepishly lifted her tray for Diana.

“This one was actually for you,” she said.

“I already ate,” Diana said, coldly. “You and I are going to have words later.”

“Great,” Akko sighed. She sank slowly into her chair as Diana walked away.

Classes had ended for the day with everyone going to where they wanted to go. Some went into town while others went straight to their dorms. Diana however, was dragging Akko to the hallway outside of her room. She looked around to make sure they were alone.

“Now explain. You have been acting strange all day.” Diana whispered.

“Why are you whispering? We’re alone,” Akko asked.

“I’m trying not to raise my voice!” Diana crossed her arms. “And don’t change the subject. I want an explanation.”

Akko held her chin and looked up to the ceiling. She let out a “Hmm” as if to ponder something.

“What are you doing?” Diana asked. Akko broke from her thoughts. She looked straight into Diana’s eyes and placed her hand on her shoulder.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hi,” Diana replied. Akko raised her eyebrows. Diana sighed as Akko began to fidget. “You know I don’t get pop culture references.”

“I just wanted to let the most wonderful witch in Luna Nova know how much I appreciate her.” Diana remained silent. Her eyes locked with Akko’s. “Okay, fine…”

_ One explanation later... _

“That’s what this was about? Soulmates?” Diana scoffed. “Honestly Akko, the definition of soulmates that you are referring to is a work of fiction. Nothing more. There is no such thing.”

“Well excuse me,” Akko said. “I just wanted to show everyone how in sync I was with my awesome girlfriend. But I guess that was just fiction too.” Akko turned to walk away but was pulled back by Diana.

“Akko, please don’t be that way,” she said. “You know you're very important to me. You don’t need to prove anything to me or anyone. We’d be more ‘in sync’ if you just talked to me about these things.”

“I know,” Akko whined. She wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist with her partner doing the same. They swayed back and forth in a little dance all their own. “You’re right, as usual. So are there really no such thing as soulmates?”

“In the magic world? There is this one thing, but it’s more of a curse,” Diana answered. “What we have is by choice. I want to be with you.”

“I knew were going to say that,” laughed Akko.

“Did you really?” Diana asked.

“Will you just let me have this?”


	2. Day 2: Rivals/Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana get carried away during another broom race.

“Alright!” Akko yelled. “Another year, another broom race. And now that I can ride a broom, I’m sure to win.”

“You sure about that?” Sucy asked. “You can ride one, but it’s not like you’re very good at it.”

“Huh? What kind of attitude is that?” Akko asked.

“Well, we had fun last time, so I guess I don’t mind,” said Lotte. “Right, Sucy?”

“At this point, it’s easier on all of us to give her want she wants than to fight against it,” Sucy answered flatly. “I’m used to it by now.”

“This is gonna be so cool,” Akko beamed. “I’m finally going to have my picture next to Professor Chariot’s!”

_ Meanwhile… _

“So I heard Akko’s going enter the broom race again,” said Hannah.

“Really? Didn’t she learn the first time?” asked Barbara. “She doesn’t have the Shooting Star anymore. She can barely ride.”

“Maybe she hit her head too hard,” Hannah added.

“Girls, I’m right here.” Diana looked up from her tea. The icy glare was enough to freeze Hannah and Barbara in their seats.

“Oh,” Hannah said, “I forgot. You two are a thing now.”

“We’re sorry, Diana.”

“You’re not exactly wrong,” Diana sighed. “Akko has only just started to get the hang of the basics. She’s nowhere near ready to fly competitively.”

“Should we do something?” Barbara asked. 

“If we enter and win the broom race, we’ll be the first team in Luna Nova to win two years in a row,” said Hannah.

“Interesting,” Diana mused.

“Does that mean that they’ll put up two pictures of us next to Professor Chariot’s photo?” Barbara asked.

“Yeah, that’s kinda weird,” said Hannah. “To think that Professor Ursula was Chariot this whole time. She doesn’t seem like the type to go out and try to be a celebrity. She’s just so spacy.”

“She is a bit of an airhead. I guess that’s why she and Akko are a perfect pair,” added Barbara.

“People change,” Diana said, setting down her teacup. “We should focus on the matter at hand.”

Later, the time had come for the broom race. Teams had lined up on their marks.

“A’right,” Professor Nelson started. “Let’s get started with dis year’s broom race. Rules are simple. Fly to the next checkpoint and pass the baton to ya teammate. No rough housin’. I wanna nice clean race. No funny business, Miss Manbavaran.”

“Whatever,” Sucy said flatly.

“On ya marks. Ge’s set. ‘N go!”

Sucy flew off on a reasonably steady pace. The other witches did not follow.

“Wha’s the matter? I said go.” Professor Nelson looked over the broom riders to see that their brooms had sprouted vines attached to the ground. “Geez, not again.”

“You should have expected this from me,” yelled Sucy.

Diana and Akko were waiting at the third checkpoint. The other racers stood idly by, chit-chatting or stretching. 

“This is so boring,” Akko whined. “Are they here yet?”

“Calm down,” said Diana. “The race just started. It might be a few minutes. Just find something to entertain yourself.”

“You wanna make out?” Akko asked.

“Yes,” Diana answered, “Just not in front of Amanda.”

“Party pooper,” Amanda chirped.

“I can feel it. This is going to be the year when I get my picture next to Chariot’s!” Akko beamed.

“What’s the big deal?” Amanda asked. “Ursula is Chariot. We see her, like, every day. I would have thought you had a hundred pictures by now. Just take a bunch of selfies or something.”

“I mean in the trophy case,” said Akko. “You know? The one in the hallway? Maybe I could ask them to move Diana’s picture so mine could be next to hers.”

Diana bit her lower lip. She blinked and tried to compose herself when she realized what she was doing.

“You know,” Amanda started, “I heard you were also a big-time Chariot fan once upon a time.”

“That was a long time ago,” Diana snapped.

“I’m just saying, being from the Cavendish family and all, you could have gone to any school,” said Amanda. “Even Hogwarts.”

“Heavens no! That place is a death trap,” said Diana.

“Yeah, I was reading about that,” Akko said. “How that place still open? Didn’t a bunch of people die there?”

“Here they come!” someone shouted. Akko, Amanda, and Diana all turned to see the next racers coming. They were still too far to see exactly how many, but they could still see Lotte and Hannah close to each other.

“Diana, I know this is all in the spirit of competition. To show there are no hard feelings about who wins and loses, I wrote you this love letter.” Akko pulled out a folded paper from her pocket.

“Thank you, Akko,” said Diana. “That’s really sweet.”

“Read it now. Please?” Akko begged.

“Fine.” Diana took the paper from Akko and read aloud, “Dear Diana, I hope reading this letter will distract you long enough to get a head start on the rac-OH goddammit!”

Diana threw the letter and saw Akko already in the distance.

“I truely value our relationship!” Akko yelled.

“I can’t believe you fell for that,” Amanda laughed.

Diana took the baton from Hannah and sped off. It wasn’t long before she was able to catch up to Akko. 

“That was a dirty trick you pulled, Akko.” Diana headed towards Akko. Akko tried to turn, but couldn’t pull away in time with how fast Diana was going. Instead, Diana slammed into Akko with both of them falling off their brooms and tumbling to the ground. The two of them sat rubbing their bruises under the woods’ shade.

“Ow,” Akko whined. “What’s the big idea, Diana? The broom race is just supposed to be for fun. Now neither of us is gonna win. What the heck is wrong with you?”

“You’re the one who was cheating. You shouldn’t even-” Diana stopped when she felt tears well up in her eyes. Akko noticed too.

“Hey,” she softly called out. “Hey Diana, are you okay? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is something broken?”

“No. No, I’m fine.” Diana turned away. Akko grabbed her by the arms and pulled her closer. The pain on Diana’s face wasn’t physical. It was emotional.

“Hey. Talk to me. What’s wrong?” Akko pleaded.

“Akko,” Diana started. She pulled her hat over her face to hide her embarrassment. “I understand how much the broom race means to you, but you know that I also liked Chariot. Having my picture next to hers in the halls of Luna Nova is special to me. She’s _ your _mentor and sometimes I feel like that’s the closest I’ll ever be to Shiny Chariot.”

“I’m sorry,” Akko apologized. “I was being selfish. I don’t think I would have won anyway. Sometimes I forget you were a fan too. You wanna go back up?”

“In a minute.” Diana wiped her face on her sleeve. “I don’t want everyone knowing I cried.”

A few minutes later, Diana and Akko flew back up onto the course. They sped past the finish line and dismounted in front of Professor Nelson.

“You two are a mess. What happened?” she asked.

“We got a little competitive and had a bit of a tumble. I apologize, Professor Nelson,” Diana explained. 

“Eh, no harm, no foul,” Nelson replied.

“At least we got to finish the race,” Akko chirped.

“No ya didn’t,” Nelson said. “The race ended minutes ago. O’Neil won.”

“Suck it,” was heard from a distance.

“Aw man,” Akko moaned.

“I should have figured as much,” Diana sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I wrote these stories in preparation for Dianakko Week, but honestly, these were the only two I could think of. I really do like this pairing so maybe I'll write more stories for them later.


End file.
